


Marvel Middle Ages: Renaissance : Black Death

by KyloRenPickles



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plague, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRenPickles/pseuds/KyloRenPickles
Summary: A story about a woman named Mistress Death brought to earth with the rest of her family. Who would have known she would have fell in love with a mortal. Jealousy is a sicking.This story is circled around Mistress Death, how the black death aka the plague came to be.I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO MARVEL!
Relationships: Death (Marvel) & Wade Wilson, Death (Marvel)/Thanos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Author/Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Mistress death ≠ Hela. Two separate characters just like Oden ≠ one above all. Mistress came first then Hela. Think of Hela as support.
> 
> Please give me some helpful criticism! I have no clue what I am doing.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗠𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱.

𝗠𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗚𝗼𝗱𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵, 𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗮 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗚𝗼𝗱𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗠𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗼𝗳 𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗮 𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗿.

𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝟮 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗽𝗼𝗼𝗹.

𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗱𝗮𝘆, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗻𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗻. 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗿, 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲. 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝗲𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝘂𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗿.

𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗽𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗶𝗿𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻. 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗽𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗝𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗰𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗪𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗹 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗲𝗿. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗹 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲.

𝗦𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿. (𝗧𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻.

𝗡𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗹 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝘂𝗻𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗽𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱.

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀 𝗶𝘁.   
  


This story is based off the Renaissance, there is crossovers with other marvel characters and a twist to the plague. Hopefully I do everything correctly.. If I do something wrong let me know, this is my first story.

Will smut be in this story? Probably not (Maybe just a little). Are graphic things gonna be in the story? Probably. It is the middle ages after all.

Story changed..sorta. I have no clue what im doing.


	2. ~ Idiot number one ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course he makes a stupid introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. NO CLUE WHAT IM DOING.

ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖- Messina, Sicily. Italy ~ A Castle  
ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕕- 14th century (Renaissance)  
𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖- Night time, Full moon.  
-~-~-  
The date was 𝗝𝗮𝗻𝘂𝗮𝗿𝘆 𝟭𝘀𝘁, 𝟭𝟯𝟬𝟭, the 14th century. Most would know it as the Renaissance or the Middle Ages.  
————

Death. The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.  
Thats exactly what she was. A walking definition of Death.  
She always appeared in someones mind moments before they had passed. Kissing them on the forehead or lips, depended on which loved one she possessed at that moment. She was quiet, sneaky, manipulative even. She was always watching you one way or another.

There Death stood, elbows resting on the window of her tower. Her eyes trained up at the sky, it was gorgeous. It was littered with bright lights or what you’d call it stars. The moon was full. She loved just staring at the sky, mostly missing her sweet castle of Death. She had that all to herself. Never needed to be cooped up in a tower all because they’d think you’d cause chaos. They weren’t wrong but thats what happens when you bring Death to a place she didn’t want to go to.

She never wanted to move onto Earth with the rest of her family but God thought this would bring us closer to his favorite creations. Besides herself of course. They lived on earth for a couple years now.

Her entire family had to go under undercover names. It felt wrong..her name wasnt even good. Diana. Was that the best they could come up with?

Death stood there, staring up at where she should be, now having her head resting in her hands. Her eyes suddenly darted towards a loud noise. She leaned forward hands resting infront of her, head tilted with confusion. “Hello? Is someone there..? I can hear you.”  
“No you cant!”  
“I literally see you behind that bush.”  
The mysterious man laid down completely, screaming for a second. He had stabbed his arm with a branch, he then shouted.  
“How about now?! Ow..”  
A laugh slipped out of her mouth. No one has ever successfully made Death laugh..but this stranger did.  
“What is your name? You arent in trouble. Im not telling anyone about you.”  
“Wilson. Wade Wilson.”  
“Well nice to meet you, Wade. May we meet again..maybe when you aren’t breaking and entering. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight..Princess Diana.”

——————————————————  
ℙ𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖: Throne Room.

All of her family sat there waiting on the return of their knights. Her Creator/Brother. He decided that all of them will call him Father instead. He sat right in the middle, God. Undercover name Jehovah. To his right sat three of her brothers, Eternity (Adam), Oblivion (Adrien), and the youngest Galactus (Gala). He’s only five. To his left sat an empty chair for decoration..supposedly for a wife. Next to it sat myself and my sister, Infinity (Apeiron).

After waiting for what felt like eternity, the knights arrived. We only sent them out to look for new land..Possibly fight for it if they had to. I gave one the knights a simple task, it was to bring me one black rose. I knew they didnt exist but it was cute watching him trying to earn her love..that love would never come.  
They all kneeled down except for one, Thanos. In his hand was exactly what she asked him for, a black rose. Well it wasnt exactly a black rose, it was simple red one painted or dyed black. He came closer to her kneeling right infront of her throne holding the rose out for her.  
“M’lady, ive found what you looked for.”  
Oh poor Thanos..when would he learn he was being used. Death took the rose and sniffed it, deciding to not humiliate him today. She simply nodded and quietly said thank you. That made him smile. He really was a great guy but he was really needy and annoying.  
The rest of the day went on, Thanos following her around..Galactus occasionally following too. He was too curious for his own good.  
“Im going to the market..curious on whats here. I dont need a bodyguard, Thanos you may stay. Rest.” Before he could respond she was gone.


End file.
